Timey-Wimey Tales
by TimmyWimmylord
Summary: basically a bunch of one shots, poetry, and just general dribble drable containing everyone's (well my) favorite TV show Doctor who!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you people! this is my first ever fan-fic... so...Yeah! its basicly a bunch of one shots. Poems, short stories, dribble drabble, and what ever (its my fan-fic i will write whatever the heck I want!) i kid, I kid. Anyway Enjoy!**

Rory The Roman

Sometimes, It was hard for Rory to remember.

Sometimes, it was hard for him to forget.

Rory had been a roman... a 2,000 year old plastic roman to be exact.

But he was different from the other Romas

He had dreams

. Dreams of a blue box and a man with a bowtie, whatever a bowtie was.

But mostly he dreamt of her

A girl with bright, flaming hair, and an even brighter personality.

He dreamt that he loved her, and she loved him back.

Then his dream came true

Then she came into reality

but it was not like in his dreams

Because she didn't love him back.

She didn't remember

And it broke his heart.

That is, until the very end

When there love broke through even the laws of time and space

And she remembered him

And she loved him.

Thats what kept Rory going

Throughout all those years as a plastic Roman

All those years silently waiting by a large stone box

So many times he wanted to give up

But then he remembered her,

just before the end

How she loved him

So he kept going

for her

The girl of his dreams

The girl with bright flaming hair, and an even brighter personality

The girl who he would gladly wait 200,000 years for

For he knew they would be together again

In the End

The girl and boy who waited

together

and all would be right with the world.

Please review! any ideas for stories would be amazing, and constructive criticism is always welcome (also your regular, run-of-the-mill, regular criticism.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm going to try to update weekly (if not sooner) so look for i have a story. Its 10 and Donna. and warning it kinda sucks.**

Board Games

****"HA! I win again spaceman!" The Doctor and Donna had spent pretty much this whole day playing board games. Everything from chess to sorry. And so far, Donna had Won everything.

"you've been cheating" The doctor accused. He had never lost a game of chess before, not ever. How could a human beat him?!

"oh, no" Donna was not going to be shot down that easily "Your just jealous that I am better at this that you."

"nuu-uu!" The doctor said sticking his tongue out at her

"yeah-huu!" donna responded,imitating the motion. They were such kids.

"I will prove I am better at this than you" The Doctor suddenly had an idea " we're just been playing kids games, now we play a game of MEN!" Out of nowhere he grabbed a deck of cards, and brandished it in the air.

Donna grinned. She would not let this skinny man in a suit beat HER at poker. She was the queen of poker.

The doctor and Donna both shook hands and spoke "deal." at the same time. LIttle did they know that the other planned to cheat.

After realizing there were seven aces, three hissy fits, and a name calling of two, The doctor and Donna decided, maybe it wasn't the best idea to play poker.

"you cheated" Donna said huffily

"you did too!"

"i don't know if i can trust you anymore..."

"Donna, you cheated, much more than I did"

"yeah, but its different for me!"

"really, how so?"

"I'm Donna"

****The Doctor sighed. She did have a point.

**Don't forget to comment, suggest and do whatever you people do on reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**More poetry yay! to be honest, I'm a lot better at writing Poetry so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who *Runs of into the distance sobbing.***

The Girl Who Waited

He came when I was only a child

That was over fourteen years ago

But I remember it like it was yesterday

He came with his magical blue box

The doctor

My raggedy man

But as soon as he came into my life, he left

Leaving his legacy in his wake

I made dolls and picture and stoys

but no one believed he was real.

Twelve years had passed.

Long after i had started to doubt him

I no longer believed it the doctor

I no longer believed in the Raggedy Man.

Then he came back

Seeing the face of my imaginary friend

a face that had brought me so much joy, and sorrow

I Didn't know what to do

How could he be real?

he was never real...

was he?

But there he was

standing right infront of me

The doctor

My raggedy man.

He taught me things that day

To never doubt the impossible

To notice things once forgot

He showed me the magic of his blue box

His TARDIS

and he brought me with him.

Just like in my childhood fantacies

Me, traveling with the doctor.

My Raggedy man.

****

So, what do you think? good, bad, any ideas for improving? don't forget to comment! 


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, YAY! cyber hugs to lorithemolehog123 for being the first one to review! *confetti falls* WHOO-HOO! no, seriously people, comment and review. I have more poetry for you today, for i am VERY bad at coming up with ideas for short stories. You can give me one if you want, and i'll probably write it (hint, hint) This is sort of my own personal thoughts so...yeah! enjoy!**

Reality

I know hes out there

i know hes real

That he's traveling through time and space in his big blue box.

Saving the day

but...

there's that small nagging voice in the back of my head

I try to push it away

But it keeps growing stronger

hes not real

NO.

You know its true

No.

Hes just a TV show

no.

He was never real

no...

He will never come, to save the day

...no...

HE DOESN'T EXIST!

So here i am

Trapped between fantasy and reality

not really knowing wich is wich

Will he ever come?

Is he really out there?

I want so much for him to be real

I guess i'll have to wait

for that big blue box

but I wount give up hope

the hope that hes out there...

...somewhere.

Don't forget to review! REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you people on this is a shout out to Whyna Katran, the first person to favorite! Thank you Whyna! this is a story that takes place soon after the Doctors wife.**

After Iris left, the Doctor couldn't help but fell brokedn and hollow. He needed someone to talk to. And who better to talk to then the Woman who was closer to him and the TARDIS than anyone else. river Song.

River realized when The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into her cold stormcage cell that this wasn't just some casual visit. He came in without his normal boisterous attitude, instead he was quit and sullen. his eyes were tired, and it was obvious he had been crying.

"OH, sweetie what's wrong?" River sighed affectionately, leading him over to her bed and sitting him down next to her like a mother would when her child crashed his brand new bicycle.

Before river knew what was happening, The Doctor was spilling out his whole story. He must have been every upset to be so honest and told her of Iris as the TARDIS and how she had to leave. How she had said hello. By the end of his story The Doctor was crying furiously , and in fact so was River.

She wasn't crying for the same reasons as her husband though, it wasn't because she was sad, it was because she was sad for him. She knew how The Doctor felt. The TARDIS was a living thing, and it going away like this, having the chance to see her in her true beauty, laughing and talking and living, then having her go away. It was like it dying.

But River knew she wasn't dead. River could hear the TARDIS crying as they spoke, crying for her saddened thief. River was a child of the TARDIS, as so she had a special connection with her. Though The Doctor had only heard The TARDIS speak once, river heard her all the time. Every time she entered the council room she heard it speak _hello Melod_y. That voice had always been with her, guiding her to the doctor, telling her what to do to find her thief .But she didn't really hear the voice... she felt it. It was hard to explain, but it had always d just seemed so natural.

Now River was crying for the Doctor, because he would never hear that voice. River wished she could give him the power to hear her...but she knew she couldn't. It was something he would have to find out on his own. But she knew, when he did, he and his blue box wouldn't have to be lonely. THey had always had each other, but it would take sometime to figure that out.

**Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay! holiday break! that means more time to write! AND the world didn't end. the doctor saved us from the incoming dalek invasion. THANK YOU DOCTOR! anyway, back to writing. this chapter is REALLY depressing. you have been warned.**

Everybody dies

everybody knows

that everybody dies

everyone will die in the end

and leave him alone

with his fears

with his tears

alone

maybe its better that way

so he can't hurt anyone one any more

so he will stop causing pain

the oncoming storm

the predator

the destroyer of worlds

mabey thats all he is now..

.

after all is said and done

he causes more hurt than help

what's the point of saving just one, or two?

if you can't save them all

if you don't save them all

if you let them all die

if you're the REASON for their death?

hes lost all that he loves

so he tries to keep his few close ones near

but ends up pushing them away

leading them by their hands to their deaths

He would like to say that it was there fault

that they had the choice

And they chose to follow him

but give a child a suitcase full of candy and they'll take it

Give a person all of time and space, and they'll take that too

Sometimes he tries to kid himself

"there enjoying it, It was a good idea to take them along"

But they couldn't see how it would end

he could

The curse of the timelords

he could see all that there is

All that there was

all there could be

all that could never be

And he could see how it would end

in tears

in lose

in pain

in sorrow

in death

with him being left alone

all over again

to find another bright young sole

to lead to their death

everybody knows

that everybody dies.

**Love you all! don't forget to review!**


End file.
